


Lazy days

by Lexi_g



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_g/pseuds/Lexi_g
Summary: Just a cute couple doing cute things





	Lazy days

**Author's Note:**

> I may update this if you guys want more. Just let me know. ◠‿◠

When I get nervous I turn into a housewife. As a 28 year old man most people find it weird. It’s just how I cope with stress. Luckily I’ve made myself a nice little coop with someone who will always be there for me. 

One long day after work John came home to find me at the stove stirring some hot chocolate. 

“Hot coco. Really Jaimie this is what you've come to.” John asked with a short laugh. . 

“Yes. Let’s sit and have a cup,” I suggest, “I need a distraction.” 

John sighs. “Fine. Let’s talk,” He says finally. 

We venture over to the couch we’re begin to recount my day, “At work their was this really rude older lady. She insisted that Ihad somehow messed up her estimate. She believed that I had said a drywall repair and paint would be $600 instead of the $1000 that I had originally estimated. 

John nodded in acknowledgment. 

“I showed her the document,” I continued, “she still seemed convinced that I had fixed the documents. She refused to give me the remaining $400 that she owes me.” 

“Doesn’t that put you $250 behind the on your car payments?” John asks. 

“Hence the hot chocolate,” I remind him of our current position on the couch. 

“Ah,” John sips his drink seemingly in remembrance. “ I’m sorry. I don’t like seeing you stressed like this.”

“It’s fine,” I mutter. “It’s good for you I suppose, you get to eat my wonderful creations,” I manage, trying to lighten the mood. 

“True, true.” John says with a smile that brightens the room up immediately. 

His smile reminds me of good times. The wrinkles around his eyes reminds me of years of memories, some happy and some sad. 

John interrupts my thoughts when he says, “Do you want to come over and cuddle under the blanket with me?” 

I almost immediately scoot over and he wraps his arms around me. It feels like comfort and security. I’ve missed this. John and I used to do stuff like this all the time but recently we haven’t been able to spend much time together.

“Hey, remember that time when it was the middle of exam week and all I would do was make hamburgers?” I ask. 

“Yeah,” John’s eyes light up again, “I remember because I had just come back from a hunting trip. I was putting my guns back in the gun locker and I said ‘Put down the burger or I swear to God I’ll shoot you in the knee.’”

“Yeah. You’ve always had a knack for calming me down. I think that’s why I gravitated towards you,” I admit. “That reminds me of the first day we met.”

John laughs, “Yeah. Even then you were quite a worry wart. You were buying enough food to feed three large families. You kept talking to yourself. ‘Is this organic? Wait! I can't afford organic. What I thinking.’ I ended up ringing you up and you kept counting with the register. I asked if you had family coming over. You said no. You said-“

“I said no not unless a family of one counted,” I interjected with a chuckle. “You looked astounded when I told you I would eat it all. I think you did look even more surprised when I asked for your number.”

“You didn’t ask it until three weeks later,” John exclaimed. “ I hadn’t seen you apart from glances around campus every once and awhile. Then all of the sudden you ask for my number. No warning. No preparation. You didn’t even know I wasn’t straight.” John finished his hot coco and went to put his cup up. He took my cup as well so I stayed in the couch under the warmth of the blanket. 

“To be fair neither did you,” I nearly yell across our apartment at John. “You had never even dated a guy before me.”

“Also true,” John gives a hearty laugh as he says, “but I’m so glad I met you.” He turns to look at me from across the room. 

Our eyes meet. For a moment all of my worry fades away, as if it was just me, and John. No time, no stress, nothing. The moment of nothingness goes on for what seems like forever. 

Time starts again with a knock, Knock, KNOCK.


End file.
